


Mark Me

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [23]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Mark Me

It was late at night, the moon above was a heavy orange harvest moon casting soft light into their bedroom. Marianne, lying on her back against her wings, was woken by the soft affectionate growling of Bog against her side. She giggled softly as his nose brushed against her ribs, his tongue tracing the line of each one. 

“Mmm…Bog?” 

He answered her with a slight change in his growling. She jerked in surprise when she felt his teeth brush against her skin, it was pleasant just a surprise. He glided his tongue along her bare arm, his mouth moved to her shoulder, the tips of his claw pulled up her stomach, snagging the soft cloth of her nightgown. She smiled rolling on her side to face him as she whispered. 

“Bog are you awake?” 

He answered her question by coming up her body to capture her mouth in a deep heated knee-weakening kiss. She made a pleasant hum in the back of her throat, reaching around to run her hand along the back of his neck. His body was pleasantly warm as he rolled against hers. He pulled away nipping at her lips. 

“I want to mark you.” 

His voice was pitched in a low rumble as he licked her mouth, before thrusting his tongue between her lips again. His tongue traced her flat teeth, licking the roof of her mouth. She groaned gently, it was such an odd but pleasant sensation. She grinned lazily when he pulled his tongue away. 

“Oh that sounds interesting, why?” 

Bog ran his tongue along her ear, his teeth following with soft scraps against her tender ear, sending little shivers of pleasure over her skin. 

“Its an old, old goblin tradition. It doesn’t have to be done, but…” 

He started to make little delicate bites down her neck. 

“I want to, the urge is stronger than I thought…” 

He growled softly but there was an edge of embarrassment to the sound. 

“How long have you been fighting it?” 

Marianne pulled his face up with her hands so she could look him in the eye. Bog looked embarrassed but he murmured. 

“Ah, well…since our first kiss.” 

“BOG!! Geez!! Why didn’t you tell me!” 

Marianne sighed with exasperation. Bog still looked extremely embarrassed. 

“It’s a goblin thing! I…I well…didn’t want to scare you off…I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He blushed which caused Marianne to cup his face kissing him hard. 

“Bog, mark me, I am yours for now and forever. Make me yours.” 

She gave him a mischievous grin. Her voice heavy with lust as she whispered. “Hurt me good Bog.” 

Bog flushed. “Well…if you were a goblin, you would be suppose to mark me too.” 

He looked down as if he had just admitted something terrible. Marianne surprised him by tackling him, turning him onto his back, pinning him with her hips. She sat up, pulling her nightgown over her head, tossing it aside. 

“Oh? You don’t think I can? Or do you think I won’t? Either way, you are sorely mistaken. I may be a fairy but I am going to mark you as mine Bog. Just see if I don’t.” 

The grin that slowly spread across Bog’s face was equal parts adorable and wicked. 

“I love you Marianne” 

Bog growled mixed with a chuckle, pulling her down. They kissed heatedly but then they started to wrestle with one another. Marianne always stunned Bog with how surprisingly strong she was as she grabbed his hands by their thin wrists, pinning them over his head. She had to stretch to do it, which left her belly over his mouth, his rough chin scratching her belly. 

He exploited this weakness by leaning up to lick her tummy, grabbing her soft flesh in his teeth. She hissed, jerking as he sucked, it was slightly painful, mixed with a completely erotic heat that raced to her groin and breasts at the feel of his teeth. 

Her eyes moved to his wrists, clutched in her hands. Having him like that made her incredibly turned on. The wicked Bog King pinned under her. Marianne pulled herself further up his body so that her groin was near his chin. Bog snarled, a low rumble she could feel against her thighs. She shifted her position so that her thighs were pinning his upper arms Bog wasted no time in burying his mouth against her sucking hard at her exposed sex above him. 

She squeezed his wrists as the sensation of his sucking mouth zipped through her. She knew that if he had been a fairy, she might have risked breaking his wrists as hard as she squeezed, but he was a goblin, so she squeezed harder as he sucked at her sex. Marianne groaned loudly, she could tell by the way he moved his tongue and teeth against her, he was enjoying the way she tightened her grip on his wrists. 

She thrust her hips against his wicked mouth, that long tongue of his exploring sensitive places she was not aware she had, his teeth, he was easily causing slight hitching in her breath at he nip at her, with a spark of pain that lasted all of a second before being replaced with soft lips and wet tongue. He loved her positioned above him like his, he worshiped her with tongue and teeth tasting deeply of her orgasm, her juices dripping on his tongue. 

Marianne thrust her hips softly against his beautiful mouth as Bog made a guttural sound against her sex sucking harder, gnawing at her tenderly. She dug her fingernails into his wrists as he brought her closer. Then his teeth scrapped against her the tip of his tongue flicked against her bundle of nerves causing her to give a strangled cry as she climaxed. 

Bog sucked deeper from her when she orgasm, her essence flooding his mouth, juices dripping on his tongue. Suddenly she lost the advantage, demonstrating that Bog had only let her keep him down because he wanted her too. He yanked his arms loose and grabbed her, rolling fast. Her wings didn’t have time to fix her balance, suddenly she was on her back, Bog over her. His large claws gripped her waist as his fangs latched down on her. He sucked at her hip, marking her with deep red and purple bruises. 

Marianne dragged her nails as hard as she could along his shoulders and neck, his teeth worried at the slope of her thigh. Bog hissed when her nails scored his skin at the back of his neck, drawing just a slight trail of blood. The pain mixed with pleasure sent his goblin senses into overdrive. 

He moved up her body, dragging his tongue, biting the side of her breast, sucking with a soft, yet firm bite. She groaned when his hands grasped her shoulders, rubbing his thumbs under her collarbone, the claws of his thumbs leaving faint red marks. Marianne was panting, the erotic mix of pleasure and pain he was causing her, made her climax as he latched on to the nipple of one breast, biting and pulling hard, his wings rattling behind him. Her whole body arched into his bites. She forced Bog, pulling and yanking on him,to let go of her breast even though she wanted him to continue. 

Bog finally let go with a deep snarling, growling, guttural sound of need. She shoved at him until he rolled onto his back. Bog yanked her with him, refusing to let go of her. Marianne attacked his throat once she was on top again, catching his flesh between her teeth. Bog arched his head back with a groan of pleasure, exposing his throat to her. She was unaware that for a goblin, this was a complete surrender to his lover. 

Marianne sucked hard, making sure she was marking him as hers. Bog belonged to her. She sat up, tilting her head to check his neck, grinning when she saw the bruise she had left. Bog gave her a evil smirk, his blue eyes alight with lust as she licked her lips. Marianne had a very smug look on her face. She dragged her nails down his chest, making her goblin groan. Bog arched his back into the pull of her nails against his exoskeleton. 

She moved down down his body, continuing to drag her nails until she settled at his groin. She pushed against his plating, releasing his erection with her hands while leaning in to bite, sinking her small, dull teeth into the soft space between his thigh and groin. 

Marianne smiled when she managed to score another mark on him. Bog gasped as her teeth broke skin. She drew hard on his flesh, her hand grasping his erection, squeezing hard. He tangled his gnarled fingers in her hair, his hips rising off the bed as she yanked on him, her mouth sucking hard at the same time. He roared loudly, his fingers tightened in her hair. She quickly let go, scrambling up his body to take him, needing him inside her. She dropped herself down on his erection, crying out as he filled her, arching her whole body with the intensity of having him inside her. 

He dug his claws into her thighs, holding onto her. She dropped down on her hands, panting as she looked down at him. His blue eyes were savage, intense as he stared at her, moving his claws to her hips, then her waist, as she thrust her hips, arching, rocking, fucking riding him with intensity. Her lip curled with a snarl and a grin. 

His eye’s widen but then Bog burst out laughing. She was too cute, her adorably savage, wrinkled nose, flashing brown eyes with that satisfied smirk of knowing she had bitten him. His laughing in turn made her laugh after a second. He pulled her down against him, wrapping his arms tight around her. 

“I love you Marianne I love you” 

Marianne giggled licking his lips, “I love you too my goblin king. My Bog.” 

His hands moved gently over her shoulders and down her arms. He took her hands, lancing his fingers through her as she moved over him, grinding more slowly, the way he filled her made her shiver, her muscles tightened around him, he was so engorged in her body, it was thrilled, powerful, pleasurable. She listened to the hitch in his breathing, the moans on his lips when her body moved, pulling along his harden shaft. 

Bog squeezed her fingers, the tips of his claws careful against her wrists. His blue gaze took in her warm liquid eyes, the depths of them endless, colored with passion. The slight parting of her purple-tinged lips, the way her warm breath groaned his name with each thrust of her hips. He shuddered holding back, waiting until he felt the the tightening of her body around him, the slickness of her sex flooding over him and the way she moaned her climax, with his name on his lips, before he jerked in response letting himself go his own essence released into her. 

* 

When they were able to finally come down from their sexual high, the two of them snuggled up close, the blankets pulled up over them both. Marianne’s head was resting on his chest, all bruises and bites treated and cleaned. Marianne had her arm tight around his waist as she murmured sleepily. 

“Told you I would mark you.” 

Bog grinned. “I should never have doubted you my tough girl.” 

She was quiet for a few more moments before she whispered. “We look like we were in a fight.” 

“Aye.” 

She could tell she was loosing him, his voice becoming heavy with sleep. 

“All the goblins will know what happened right?” 

She felt Bog come awake, his body going very still with embarrassment. 

“Oh…” 

“You think your mother will say something?” Marianne asked quietly. 

Bog groaned. “Damn.” 

Marianne giggled tightening her hold on her lover.


End file.
